


Psuedo-Jilted-Lover

by GeekMom13



Series: Demon Boyfriend - Original story and short drabbles Vix talked me into. [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Spanking, dub con spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: The story behind the jilted lover line in the original story.





	Psuedo-Jilted-Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vixen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/gifts).



Yuri was still early in his final step of training- which meant that his summons were few and far between- and so… he really, _really_ needed to get off soon.

Yuri was pacing the apartment, he knew Seung Gil went out to get laid. That meant he had a 50/50 shot of him coming back here. Yuri would take it.

He had spent _seven weeks_ interrupting every single masturbation session. The entire last week he didn’t even make up excuses.

He _offered to help._ And his companion had turned him down! He stripped down and looked in the mirror. Sure, he lacked some of the muscling his brothers had, but he could easily fix that.

But _two months_ of this.

Then he heard the door open.

“You want more to drink first or-”

“Bedroom.”

 _Great_ , Yuri thought, _his hookup is just as blunt as he is._

Then he looked down and got an idea.

“Sure, bedroom’s just there. I’m going to-”

Yuri sprawled on the bed naked, ass in the air, showing off a plug. “Hey, baby, welcome- WHO IS THAT!”

Yuri grabbed a pillow and shielded himself from view, quickly forcing tears to his eyes. “Babe… what’s this? Are you… Are you not happy with me?”

The man who was with him looked between them and went to walk out.

“I’ve made it _very clear_ what I think of you. You just refuse to actually _leave like I want you to._ ”

“Listen, you’re hot and all… but you’re not _deal with psycho exes_ hot.” The blonde man removed Seung-Gil’s hand from his arm and made his way back to the front door.

“Get out of my bed.”

Yuri pouted. “Oh come on, he looks _just like me!_ I thought maybe I wasn’t your type but I AM!”

“No. You aren’t.”

“He had my hair color, eye color, _and_ build. I’m pretty sure we were almost the same height too!”

Seung-Gil shrugged. “He.” A small pause. “Was less annoying.”

The argument kept up for a bit longer before Yuri ended it by shouting. “What do I have to do to get you to touch me!”

Seung-Gil had bent him over his lap and asked if he was sure he wanted to be touched.

Being a sex demon, Yuri _really_ should have realized exactly what was coming. (which, spoiler alert, was not him.)

The first strike was a shock, Yuri yelped and tried to get up.

“You wanted me to touch you.”

“Yeah,” Yuri whined. “Touch. Not hit.”

“Then I see three choices here. The first, you leave. _For good._ I go back to my normal life.”

Yuri shook his head- losing your companion witch in this manner meant losing your place in the family. To be rejected by your companion was a sin.

“ _Two_. You walk away from this now, and we continue as we have been, with a promise to _stop trying to fuck me_ until this is all over.”

Yuri thought about that. It was a better option. No exile and all. “And the third?”

“You take your punishment, I forgive you, and we see about _attempting_ a relationship.”

Yuri nodded. “That one. Definitely that one.”

“Then count.” A blow landed on his other cheek.

“Two.”

Seung-Gil continued to strike him, all over his ass and thighs, not stopping until the entire area was various shades of red. He laid them down and held Yuri close until his breathing calmed down, telling him that he had taken it well and rubbing his sides.

Once Yuri was fully settled, Seung-Gil heated them both up some food, laughing at Yuri’s face when he was informed he would be crashing in the tub for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing discord server. Feel free to join me and some of my friends! We're pretty chill and I'm always up for talking about stories/requests.](https://discord.gg/VJfABXv)  
>  OR  
> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
